Great Grandpa's 100th Birthday
by EvilLydia
Summary: Grandpa Felix is turning 100 and his granddaughter, Maddy, is going to plan a great party for him.
1. Part 1

I still don't own anything... Please enjoy part 1.

Maddy was pacing around the hall nervous as could be, she didn't know what to do. That morning she received a call from her cousin, Christopher, asking her to throw Grandpa Felix's next birthday party. It wasn't like she could really refuse. He was turning 100 this year and, of course, that was a really big deal.

The invitations were going to be a bit of a problem. She had lost contact with most of the family long ago. And besides that, the family seemed to grow and shrink at random. Even when she was still talking to her family, she didn't know everyone who was part of it. Just before college she had an argument with some of the family and had refused to talk to them since.

Christopher always talked about his two children, Claudia and Charon, and they would sometimes talk about their children meeting but that never seemed to happen. She couldn't say she wasn't a little jealous at how successful his children already were but she was happy with her own.

She hadn't prepared dinner that night, she was too distracted to think about something like that. Jack had tried to talk to her several times but she wasn't ready to talk about it. She was going to tell them but she wanted to wait until she was ready.

When everyone was sitting around the table she stood in front of everyone, a little to nervous to sit, and started explaining the situation. "My grandfather, Felix, is about to have his 100th birthday and it's my turn to throw him a party."

"That's what's got you all worked up?" Jack exclaimed loudly. "It won't be a problem." Her kids, on the other hand weren't quite as excited. "Mom," said Jazz uncertainly, "if our great-grandpa is still alive, why haven't me met him?"

Maddie sighed. That was fair. "I haven't always gotten along with all of my family so I am avoided talking to most of them." "Don't worry Maddie." said Jack with the same enthusiasm he had before, "we are going to give your grandpa the best birthday ever."

With that, the family went their separate ways to plan the perfect birthday party for grandpa Felix. Maddie, on the other hand, took his time to call her cousin.

While Jack went to get some balloons for the party, Jaz and Danny were sitting at the kitchen table trying to figure out what to do for this party. Jazz had a pen and paper spread in front of her and she was taking notes.

They had been at this for a while and things were starting to get frustrating. Sam put her chin in her hands and blew her hair out of her face, "What do old people even like?" Danny slammed his head on his desk. "I'll do some research on what was popular 100 years ago." Jazz said, writing that down as well. Tucker smiled cheekily, "Maybe we should ask Mr. Lancer."

Even though he was just joking around, the idea seemed like a good one to everyone. "Where is he when there is no school?" asked Danny. But no one seemed to know anything about him.

As they were talking they heard Maddy scream. Danny rushed into the room, ready to go ghost at a moments notice.

Instead of a ghost though, his mom was hugging a tall handsome man. "Danny," he didn't think that he had ever seen his mother smile so widely, "this is my cousin, Christopher. Christopher, my son Danny." Danny gave him an uncertain look. "I thought you just called him?"

The man smiled gently and stepped forward with his hand outstretched, "Yes, well, I was on my way anyway. I knew that Madeline was going to call me. Besides, Claudia said that we needed to come early so here we are." Maddy giggled a little before looking a little curious about something. "By the way," she asked, drawing his attention again, "where are Claudia and Charon?" He made a motion like he was waving the thought away, "Oh you know, they went exploring."

As they were talking Sam, Tucker and Jazz walked into the room. "Oh," said Maddy, "this is my daughter, Jazz. Jazz, this is my cousin Christopher." He smiled wider as he shook her hand, "I see that at least one of your children inherited the red hair."

Maddy smiled and turned to her family. "Most of my family has red hair. I didn't get the golden eyes though." Christopher shrugged his shoulders. He had moved over the couch and was doing something on his phone.

"Golden eyes?" asked Danny. "Yeah," Maddy smiled, "it's one of the predominate features of my family. It was passed down from great-grandpa Huey."

"Speaking of which," Christopher interrupted, "have you heard of the going-ons within the Martello's? Apparently, Maiza's gotten himself into a bit of a mess gathering up the others. He's been online every now and again but it seems like we're only getting bits and pieces."

Maddy shook her head, "I don't really talk with any of them anymore." He chuckled slightly, "You should. It gets pretty crazy sometimes."

"I'm really happy you're here," Maddy said, "Are you only staying until the party is over?" "That's the plan," Christopher replied, "but, you know, the best laid plans of mice and men."

He stretched and pocketed his phone. "Anyway, I really should head out. Oh, one more thing," he said turning back to them, "Uncle Firo's started listening to this singer Ember for a while but Czes kept saying that it was evil music, or something like that. He seems to have a nack for sensing these types of things. So, if you could just keep that off the playlist for the party."

"What kind of 100 year old guy is going to want to listen to Ember anyway," said Tucker. But it seemed like he was being ignored.

She looked a little shocked, "Wait," replied Maddy, "is Czeslaw coming?" He smiled sadly, "No. Even if this wasn't a party for Grandpa, he wouldn't come to this town for anything. He believes this space is evil. Aunt Ennis believed him about the music though."

"He believes everything is evil." Maddy came back. Christopher gave her a dark smiled, "Only when it comes to our family." She nodded, "That's true, I guess. I'll see you tomorrow." "You too." he said as he walked out the door.

"Mom," said Jazz, as Christopher left, "if you listen to this Czeslaw guy, why does he think our family is evil?" Maddy frowned and looked at the ground, "A long time ago Grandpa... picked on him. Ever since, he thought that everyone in our family is evil." "That's not fair." Jazz said. Maddy shook her head, "It's hard to explain."

The next morning, as Danny was walking out the door, some red-headed girl came energetically walking over to him, "Hi, hi there!" she waved at him. "Um...hi," he replied. She looped her arm around his and started guiding him down the street, luckily it was the way he wanted to go anyway.

"Do I know you?" Danny asked. She giggled a little, "No, but you will. We're cousins. My name is Claudia. So, your family is planning the birthday party for grandpa this year. I want to get in on that." "What?" Danny asked. He was generally confused but if she wanted to help then it would be less work for him.

"Look," she said impatiently, "this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. He's only turning 100 once. When you're finished with school we'll meet at a local restaurant. Where is a good place to eat around here?" "The Nasty Burger is pretty good." Danny answered. Claudia scrunched up her face in disgust. "Fine, I guess we can meet there."

She released his arm and walked off confidently. He stared at her for a moment before continuing on to school. While he was there he told Sam and Tucker about his cousin that he had just met and her offer. They agreed to come with him to the Nasty Burger when school was out.

When they walked in Danny pointed out Claudia, who was sitting in the corner with some boy, who he assumed was Charon. He and his friends got their food and walked over to where Claudia was sitting. "Sit! Sit! Sit!" she said as soon as she saw them.

She had several notebooks in front of her and a couple of books and magazines, she didn't even have any food in front of her. "I've been going over things. I think I have a really good plan." Danny sat across from her and Tucker across from Charon while Sam went to find her own chair. She displayed all of these books in front of him with a lot of notes and things circled.

"Wow," said Tucker with a mouth full of food, "that's really...uh," "Methodical." Sam finished. While they were talking, Charon didn't seem to be paying very much attention. He was too busy analyzing his burger, like he wasn't sure that it was even food. Claudia nodded proudly, "Of course. Everything is going to be perfect."

"So," Claudia continued, "I think that Amity Park is going to be perfect." Danny gave her a skeptical look, "I Thought that we were going to have it at my place." Claudia shook her head, "No, there wouldn't be enough room. We are going to invite _everyone_."


	2. 3 weeks until the party

Part 2 - 3 Weeks before the Party

Charon sat patiently as his sister started to explain her plans. He had wanted to eat something but the so-called food at this establishment was inedible. He was only half listening to the conversation anyway. Planning parties wasn't exactly his strong suit.

"What do you mean 'everyone?'" Danny asked.

He could tell that Claudia was smiling at him, "I think that it's high time for you to meet the rest of the family. We actually have a very... interesting family." Charon glanced at her, that was an understatement. Although, from what he had heard about this branch of the family was pretty odd.

Danny made a sound like he had a cold shiver down his spine and made up some excuse to leave. Something was clearly wrong and his friends were trying to help him cover it up. This was followed by a very concerning crash outside.

"Let's go see what's happening." said Claudia, getting up gracefully. He nodded and followed her outside. The ghost famously known as 'Invis-o-Bill' was fighting was a ghost that they hadn't seen before high in the air. The other was a giant ghost that looked like he was made of metal with a green fire goatee and hair. "Looks like Mr. Orihara was right," Claudia smiled, watching the sky, "'Invis-o-Bill is probably Danny."

He raised an eyebrow at her. There was no way that she could know that from what they were seeing but it did look suspicious. However, she was usually right and the information that they bought was almost always right. Even though she was probably right, he decided he wasn't going to call him Danny until he was sure that it was him.

He watched as the other ghost knocked 'Invis-o-Bill' into a wall. He was going to go help him anyway when Claudia said, "Why don't you go up there and ask that other ghost to leave, we were in the middle of a conversation." Charon nodded and started climbing to the top of the building. He had plenty of experience climbing up escape ladders and was at the top of the building in no time.

He had never fought a ghost before so he wasn't sure exactly what he could do, or if he could even touch him. He positioned himself to tackle the ghost in midair. He hoped that he wasn't going to jump through him but if he aimed right he could land on the next building over.

This ghost was yelling something at 'Invis-o-Bill' and he made some quip back. While he was busy, Charon jump at him, determined to bring him down, but he had to block when the ghost hit him. This meant that defiantly possible to grab onto a ghost.

His second attempt to grab his arm failed as he fell through him, back onto the roof. He knew that this was going to be difficult to start with, so he had to rethink his strategy. "Hey, Skulker," 'Invis-o-Bill' yelled, flying up in front of him, "why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

Before he had a chance to retort Charon jumped at him again, this time prepared for the attack. At the same time 'Invis-o-bill' shot what could only be some sort of plasma beam at him. While Skulker was blocking 'Invis-o-Bill''s attack Charon took the opportunity to elbow the ghost in the neck.

As the two of them fell to the rooftop, Charon rolled so that the wouldn't get hurt. Skulker, on the other hand, landed hard on the rooftop. Charon got to his feet and rushed over to where Skulker was laying, looking a little dazed. As Charon was going to hold him down, 'Invis-o-Bill' held out the thermos that seemed to suck him up, but a sharp elbow to the face made him let go and Skulker get away.

"Thanks, um, human that I've never met before. Are you alright?" said 'Invis-o-Bill' in a really grandiose way. Clearly, we was trying to hide his identity but he wasn't very good at it. Charon nodded awkwardly and jumped onto the fire escape so that he could climb down. His nose was still throbbing. On the ground he could see Claudia walking away. She was probably going away so that she could plan her next step without too much interference of the others.

In the back of his mind, Charon hoped that she didn't want to do anything with 'Invis-o-Bill', although he knew that she probably would. He was fine with fighting ghosts but dealing with people seemed over his head. Claudia had already walked away but he was certain that she wasn't going to be hard to find.

xxxxxxxxx

Maddy was having a great time talking with her cousin. They hadn't spoken like this in a long time. For a while they were talking about their children but, somehow, the conversation drifted into their past. They talked about things that she had long forgotten about.

Jack was sitting with them, drinking in every word. It seemed that he was happy to listen to the two of them ramble on.

"And then," Christopher continued, "when we finally noticed that there was a fire, we all ran in separate direction."

Maddy had almost forgotten about this. "We were so sure that grandpa was going to yell at us." Maddy said, thinking back.

"So what happened?" Jack pressed.  
Christopher smiled at Maddy slyly, "Well, somebody spilled the beans as soon as we got home. Although, I'm surprised that he could understand her through all that crying."

Maddy crossed her arms, "I felt really bad about it, OK."

"Anyway," Christopher continued, "Grandpa crossed his arms, and stood over us, like he was about to punish us when he patted us both on the shoulders, laughed and said, 'As long as-"

But as he was talking, the door opened suddenly. Claudia and Charon walked through the door. Charon's face was all red for some reason. "Aunt Madeline." said Claudia sweetly.

"Yes?" Maddy replied.

"Dad said that you make a lot of equipment to deal with ghosts. We were wondering if you could show us some things, if you wouldn't mind."

"Sure honey," she said. Maybe it was her imagination, but she thought that Charon didn't really want to be in that situation but he didn't say anything. Christopher had said that Charon usually just went along with whatever Claudia wanted.

She led the children down to the lab to show them around. Claudia looked like she had something particular in mind. She walked over to the worktable and touched each item in turn. "Is it possible for you to create a small anti-ghost shield?"

Maddie crossed her arms and replied, "Well, that depends. How small are you talking?"

Claudia touched her chin and said, "If you could put it into a glove the you could hit a ghost, right? Sort of like a force field around your hand."

"Theoretically, I suppose." Maddie thought about that what that would take.

Claudia smiled widely, "Would you please make that for me. There is a ghost that we want to hit."

She happened to notice Charon clench his fist behind her.

"Well, I suppose if you really want, I could make something like for you." Maddie said.

"Thanks, Aunt Madeline." Claudia said brightly. While she was looking around she started asking about everything. Maddy was more than happy to tell her about the equipment that she had build.

"Thank you very much." Charon said quietly as he left without her.

xxxxxxxx

Jazz had returned home late that evening. Her brother and his friends were up in his room. Her dad and uncle were sitting in the living room talking. "Jazz!" her dad exclaimed, "Come over here for a moment."

"Sure," she replied walking over to them.

Her uncle smiled at her, "I was surprised that only one of Madeline's children had red hair."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Ah," he rubbed that back of his head, "Red hair and golden eyes are strong traits in our family."

She hadn't noticed that his eyes were golden before. "Why are you so surprised? Only one of your children have red hair."

He looked confused for a moment, "Oh, no. Charon also has red hair, he just dyes it black."

"Your son dyes his hair?" Her dad asked.

Her uncle leaned back, "Yeah, he wanted to be different."

"That's interesting." Jazz said.

While they were talking Charon came back up the stairs alone and sat next to his father. "Not that interested?" his father asked jovially. Charon sat next to them without a word and started playing on his phone.

"I am a little worried," Her uncle smiled nervously.

"About what?"

"Well," he took a sip of his drink, "my daughter can be a bit... persistent."

xxxxxxxx

She had spend a lot of time with Aunt Madeline talking about the glove. It turned out that she had a glove that was similar but was very happy with the idea of the improvements. She didn't think that it was important to tell her that glove was for Charon and not herself. Charon didn't really have anything to do so he left the room a little early. She was more than happy to listen to the all the scientific garble that came with the ghost technology. She didn't understand all of it but it was interesting all the same.

When she left the room, he was sitting at the kitchen table, reading next to Jasmine. They seemed to be fine in each others company. "We're leaving," He nodded, shut the book and followed her out the door.

Claudia was walking happily down the street while Charon pulled out his phone. He was contacting all of the people that were supposed to come. "We have some work to do." she said with determination.


End file.
